


Why I Want You

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It wasn’t that he minded Cas’ powers.





	Why I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Steve Rogers splitting wood with his bare hands](https://imgur.com/hnHG3Ca).

It wasn’t that he minded Cas’ powers. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want Cas thinking that all Dean wanted him for was his mojo, though that was true.

It was just that sometimes … Dean did what he could, but a human with an ax could never keep up with an angel who could just rip tree stumps apart with his bare hands.

Later, as they bundled up by the crackling fire in Rufus’ old cabin, Cas whispered, “You’re enough, Dean.”

“So’re you,” he muttered.

Cas’ arms and wings tightened around him, and Dean relaxed into them, warm and content.


End file.
